1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a testing method for an electronic device, such as a semiconductor device, and a program product used therein, and particularly, to a method for testing a plurality of devices under test connected to a test module.
2. Related Art
As a conventional testing method, a method for simultaneously measuring a plurality of devices under test by connecting only one device under test to one segment of a test module is known. In this case, since it is possible to simultaneously control a plurality of segments, a plurality of devices under test can be tested simultaneously via a single measurement. However, only one device under test can be allocated to one segment in this connection relationship, and the number of devices under test capable of being tested per one-time connection is limited.
Conversely, when a user connects two or more devices under test to one segment of a test module to make effective use of the test module's external terminals, the two or more devices under test connected per segment cannot be measured at the same time as one another, thereby requiring that a number of measurements be carried out per test. When a large number of devices under test are connected to the test module in this case, it is difficult for the user to arbitrarily select the sequence in which the devices under test are to be measured, and it is even more difficult to select a sequence that has a minimal number of measurements.